Strength
by All Galimatias
Summary: It's a game, throw words, bat them back, try a curve ball, duck and let the insults hit the wall behind them. You don't get hit, you don't get hurt. Arthur can't summon the energy to play anymore. But no man is an island.
1. Chapter 1

_Canada is online  
>Seychelles is online<br>America has logged on_

Alfred: Hey Angel! How are you?

Angelique: Hi Alfred. I'm fine, you?

Alfred: Bored, because Arthur's broken into my hotel room and taken out my PlayStation.

Angelique: Why'd he do that?

Alfred: He said it wasn't acceptable to miss a meeting because I was playing Black Ops. Whiny old man, he only ever complains when I turn up.

Matthew: You're not going to realise I'm here unless I point it out, are you?

Alfred: HI MATTIE! I didn't see you log on!

Angelique: Didn't you sign off?

Matthew: No...

Alfred: Huh. Whatever, he was a total jerk about it. Bet he's just jealous that he's not got one yet.

Matthew: Didn't you offer to buy him one...?

Alfred: Yeah, but he doesn't like presents does he. Weirdo.

Angelique: Not even when we were his colonies.

Matthew: He doesn't really do presents does he?

Angelique: Well, he never gives them that's for sure.

Alfred: He's just a miser.

Matthew: Where'd you learn the word 'miser'?

Angelique: Isn't it normally 'cheapskate'?

Matthew: Or 'tight-ass'?

Alfred: You can both just shut up.

Angelique: Only teasing you.

Alfred: Yeah well. It's not very nice.

Matthew: Well, we do apologise.

Matthew: But the point stands.

_England has logged on_

Arthur: I can't believe that between the three of you, none of you has the brain power to check the bloody time.

Alfred: Hey Iggy! What's up?

Arthur: The sky. Aside from that, there's also Ludwig because he's hit the roof.

Angelique: Why?

Arthur: You're supposed to be the one hosting the meeting that started twenty minutes ago.

Angelique: Um.

Matthew: Well, nobody turned up till fifteen minutes after they were supposed to, did they?

Matthew: That's what usually happens...

Matthew: Especially when it's my meeting.

Arthur: That's not the point. It's common courtesy to be on time.

Arthur: Especially when you're the host country.

Alfred: If you follow up with 'you thought you'd raised as better'...

Arthur: I wasn't.

Alfred: Liar!

Angelique: We'll get going.

Arthur: That's all I ask.

Alfred: Liar!

Arthur: Piss off.

_Canada has logged off_

_Seychelles has logged off_

_America has logged off_

Arthur: Why do I even bother.

_England has logged off_

_America has logged on_

Alfred: Evil dictator.

Alfred: Guys?

_Canada has logged on_

_Seychelles has logged on_

Angelique: Has he gone?

Alfred: Yep. I wonder where Mattie is.

Matthew: Here.

Alfred: Oh, hi. I swear my laptop doesn't tell me when you sign in.

Matthew: ...

Angelique: Or mine.

Matthew: ...People always say that.

Alfred: Can't believe Arthur'd come on just to tell us off.

Angelique: Strict old man. I'd like to think he does it with good intentions, but I bet he just misses being able to treat us like servants.

Alfred: Seriously, we're not just kids he can still boss around.

Arthur: Well you still bloody well act like little brats.

Alfred: !

Alfred: What the hell?

Arthur: Invisible setting, you twit. You use it when you try to monitor Matthew talking to Ivan.

Matthew: He does what?

Arthur: If you don't get down to the meeting room within the next thirty seconds I'm going to call your bosses.

Arthur: Maybe you'll listen to them.

Alfred: Going.

Matthew: Going.

Angelique: Gone.

_Canada has logged off_

_Seychelles has logged off_

_America has logged off  
><em>

Arthur: Three.

Arthur: Two.

Arthur: One

_America has logged on  
><em>

Arthur: Alfred F. Jones, if you value your life...

_America has logged off_


	2. Chapter 2

From: **Francis Bonnefoy**

Date: 8th March 18:23:52

To : **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Subject: Échec de poursuites de Lovino Vargas

How's that black eye doing?

From: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Date: 8th March 18:25:42

To : **Francis Bonnefoy**

Subject: El amor es doloroso

Better, thank you. I'm sure Lovi didn't mean to hit that hard... And anyway, you can't really talk, ñaño.

From: **Francis Bonnefoy**

Date: 8th March 18:26:31

To : **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Subject: Dites au monde

But I go into conversations with Angleterre expecting to get hit in the face. You seem to think that the fifteen millionth times is the charm.

From: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Date: 8th March 6:26:59

To : **Francis Bonnefoy**

Subject: No, entonces Lovino me golpeó de nuevo

Masochist.

From: **Francis Bonnefoy**

Date: 8th March 18:31:52

To : **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Subject: Lâche

I am not! It's only masochism if you like the person kicking the crap out of you.

From: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Date: 8th March 18:32:15

To : **Francis Bonnefoy**

Subject: Eso no es justo!

Isn't that almost exactly what you said to him?

From**: Francis Bonnefoy**

Date: 8th March 18:34:16

To : **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Subject: Peur d'un peu d'italien

Sort of. He said that I was sick for keeping on starting fights (me starting them, honestly) and then getting off on them. I said that was complete rubbish, and that I wouldn't consider lowering myself to getting off on him, and no one ever would because he was a stuffy Englishman with no cooking ability so he was going to die alone without love. That was the nub and gist of it anyway.

From: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Date: 8th March 18:35:16

To : **Francis Bonnefoy**

Subject: Usted tiene miedo de un poco de alemán

And then he beat the Béarnaise sauce out of you.

From: **Francis Bonnefoy**

Date: 8th March 6:35:58

To : Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Subject: **Ludwig n'est pas peu**

Ferme-la bouche. It's true anyway, little savage...

From: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Date: 8th March 18:36:19

To : **Francis Bonnefoy**

Subject: Todavía estás asustado de él

I know, but if you value your face you might want to get Alfred to tell him instead. América has a big enough head that it wouldn't matter too much if Arturo hit it.

From: **Francis Bonnefoy**

Date: 8th March 18:37:18

To : **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Subject: Je déteste tu

There might be something in that. But I don't think Alfred needs much encouragement. I might be able to get Hong-Kong to put fireworks under his chair again...

From: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Date: 8th March 18:38:24

To : **Francis Bonnefoy**

Subject: Yo también te quiero

Good luck with that. I'll speak to you later; I think Lovi's going to break my door if I don't go open it.


	3. Chapter 3

-Dial tone-

-Hello? Hi, I want to see if it's possible to order a set of two hundred chairs? For a meeting room, so they'd need to be fairly… Yes, that's right, two hundred. Why? Well, a little bastard put a Chinese firecracker underneath the table and set fire to the room. Yes, you heard correctly. Mm. How much would they cost? …Well, no, obviously that's not all right but it isn't as though anyone else is going to pay them and you can't conduct a meeting on the floor. Chin up as they say. Could I come in and see them tomorrow? Thank you. Okay, good bye.-

-click-

_Give me strength_


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee**

_Alfred Jones and 4 other friends like this_

_Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** You do like your stereotypical high schools don't you Alfred?  
>33 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Alfred Jones** The singing is awesome!  
>32 minutes ago . Like- 3 People<p>

**Arthur Kirkland** God, you won't watch any classical musicals but you're all over this…  
>15 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Alfred Jones** Hater! DX  
>14 minutes ago . Like.<p>

**Francis Bonnefoy** Nobody asked for your opinion, rosbif.  
>14 minutes ago . Like- 1 person<p>

**Arthur Kirkland **News feed, frog. If they don't want people's opinions, they shouldn't be posting their own.  
>13 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Ian Kirkland** Not people's he doesn't want, sassenach, specifically yours.  
>12 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** S  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland **P**  
><strong>11 minutes ago . Like .

**Peter Kirkland **A  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** M  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** M

11 minutes ago . Like .

**Peter Kirkland** I  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** N  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** G  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** J  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** E  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** R  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** K  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** E  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** N  
>1 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** G  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** L  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** A  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** N  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** D  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** S  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** E  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** M  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** A  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** I  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** L  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** !  
>11 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Ian Kirkland** And ours you little runt  
>10 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** Yeah but jerk arthur's signed off now so he won't get his till later  
>10 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Francis Bonnefoy** You're a very pesky child. Who are you anyway?  
>9 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Peter Kirkland** IM SEALAND  
>8 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Alfred Jones** He's gone now. Don't upset him.  
>7 minutes ago . Like .<p>

**Ian Kirkland** Brat'll be fine.  
>6 minutes ago . Like.<p>

_Give me strength_


	5. Chapter 5

Congrats on the most boring meeting eva  
>17 Apr. 14:15<br>From: Alfred

Congratulations. Ever. And you need to add a full stop.  
>17 Apr. 14:16<br>From: Arthur

Its called a period old man and u arent correcting my grammar in a txt are u  
>17 Apr. 14:17<br>From: Alfred

I am actually. It's painful to read.  
>17 Apr. 14:20<br>From: Arthur

Your totally avoiding the point  
>17 Apr. 14:22<br>From: Alfred

And what would the point be?  
>17 Apr. 14:23<br>From: Arthur

Your meeting was boring as hell  
>17 Apr. 14:25<br>From: Alfred

Well in future I'll do my utmost to make important world decisions on the integrity of the EU's fishing policy interesting for you.  
>17 Apr. 14:26<br>From: Arthur

Because your presentation on the increase in McDonalds 'restaurants' internationally was utterly gripping.  
>17 Apr. 14:31<br>From: Arthur

U are not funny  
>17 Apr. 14:26<br>From: Alfred

Or maybe you just have a crass undeveloped sense of humour.  
>17 Apr. 14:32<br>From: Arthur

No i just asked mattie and he doesnt think your funny either  
>17 Apr. 14:33<br>From: Alfred

He shares your humour then.  
>17 Apr. 14:33<br>From: Arthur

We have a sense of humor at least. Admit it Artie- you don't laugh at all.  
>17 Apr. 14:35<br>From: Alfred

This whole conversation is a waste of credit, so I'm not replying to any more of your messages. And learn to spell humour properly.  
>17 Apr. 14:36<br>From: Arthur

Love you too Iggy  
>17 Apr. 14:35<br>From: Alfred

And hahaha i win! :D  
>17 Apr. 14:37<br>From: Alfred

_Give me strength…_


	6. Chapter 6

**ORESAMA NO BLOG**

_I was touching a little bird, it evolved_

_Profile_

_Nickname: Preußen_

_Sex: Male_

_Birthday: It's too long ago, I can't remember..._

_Bloodtype: A seems to be the majority_

_Self introduction: Sexy man_

_Likes: Old Fritz, eating, sleeping, fighting_

_Send a message_

_Send a present_

_Blog genre : [Prussia]_

April 1st

KESESESESESEEEEEEEEEE!

I am so awesome.

England wouldn't go drinking yesterday because he had some stupid report to finish for his boss. The awesome me has spammed his mail!

And I chucked his stupid tea bags into the pond outside his house. The waters gone a weird colour, and his unawesome goldfish don't seem to like it that much. But they are English so I could be wrong.

Hahahahaaaaaaaaaa!

**If you wanted to go out, you could have asked  
><strong>I applaud your ingenuity!  
>-France 04-01<p>

**Yeah, but you're not as fun to get drunk with  
><strong>REVEL IN MY AWESOME GLORY  
>-Prussia 04-01<p>

**I'm hurt and offended  
><strong>What'd he say?  
>-France 04-01<p>

**Don't be. He can't hold his booze**.  
>Eh, he screamed like a girl, reported me and chucked me out his house.<br>Not necessarily in that order.  
>He's such an arschloch; it was raining like a bitch.<br>-Prussia 04-01

**Oh no!  
><strong>You didn't hurt his poor fishies did you? It's not their fault that Inghilterra is so scary.  
>-N. Italy 04-01<p>

**Don't worry  
><strong>His fishies will be fine Feli.  
>-Prussia 04-01<p>

***  
><strong>I mean, his fish.  
>-Prussia 04-01<p>

**Um Gottes Willen  
><strong>They'd better be, or you're buying him new ones East.  
>-Germany 04-01<p>

**So unawesome  
><strong>He deserved it!  
>-Prussia 04-01<p>

***claps*  
><strong>He can't even make good tea. Too sweet and milky. XP  
>-India 04-01<p>

**I hate you all.**  
>You can all piss off and die in a ditch.<br>-England 04-01

**Aw  
><strong>Is Arturo missing his tea?  
>-Spain 04-01<p>

**Get lost  
><strong>Stop calling me that Anthony.  
>-England 04-01<p>

**HAHAHA  
><strong>HAHAHA  
>JERK ENGLAND!<br>-Sealand 04-01

**BASTARDS  
><strong>Who the fuck has stopped all the tea imports to Britain on grounds of a fucking DRUGS SEARCH?  
>England 04-01<p>

**Tut tut  
><strong>Temper temper, aru.  
>-China 04-01<p>

**Huh  
><strong>I didn't know you could do that.  
>-Taiwan 04-01<p>

**XD  
><strong>Your people are going to start rioting Iggy!  
>-America 04-01<p>

**Unlikely  
><strong>No, they'll just write a strongly worded letter of complaint.  
>-France 04-01<p>

**True!  
><strong>XDD  
>-America 04-01<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Give me strength_

It's exactly like all the other meetings.

_Can you do anything but complain?_

_Jeez, I think the temperature in here just dropped a million degrees._

_Yack yack England, just stop talking! It's boring. Not like you've got anything important to talk about!_

_I don't have to shut up, I don't have to do what you say! We went to war over it, remember?_

It's a game, throw words, bat them back, try a curve ball, duck and let the insults hit the wall behind them. You don't get hit, you don't get hurt.

_What are you, a million years old instead of a couple of thousand? So slow!_

_Nobody has to take you seriously- your empire fell apart remember? Couldn't even hold on to that!_

_It's not a revolution if you reinstated the monarchy after half a decade, idiot._

_Cream tea doesn't make any sense! You don't put cream in and the stuff tastes awful anyway!_

Arthur can't summon the energy to play anymore.

_Someone notices his enduring silence. Whispers, the word spreads.  
>For a second, he half-expects someone to understand. Half-expects sympathy.<br>Renewed teasing, jokes, comments,  
>He's England.<br>Arthur.  
>This is the only way people know how to talk to him.<br>Not a kind word, that isn't laden with sarcasm or mirth, has reached his ears for hundreds of years.  
>Nobody else has realised this, naturally.<br>He's not in the habit of saying nice things, to be fair to them…  
>So it's not really that surprising.<br>Really, he's brought it upon himself.  
>Best line of defence is attack.<em>

This thought doesn't make him feel any better.

It's one simple movement that pushes his chair back and him to his feet. Several equally simple moves that carry him to the door, away from confused calls that aren't at all concerned.

A painful move that makes his hand sting that slams the door behind him.

He doesn't bother to go further than round the corner. He slides down the wall and brings his knees up to his chest. It feels childish. Uncomforting. He relaxes the position, hands interlocking and falling into his lap as he sits up straight, eyes clear and dry.

_Give me strength_

He'll find it eventually. In his pride, in his stubbornness, in everything he's ever been. He'll get back up, walk back in, bite out an excuse and retaliate with fluidity.

He's done it a thousand times before.

"You okay?"

He doesn't respond. He's entirely convinced without even thinking that the voice is in his head, maybe a memory of one of his people that meant something to him in his past. Maybe Elizabeth, the first thing she'd said to him was that. In one of the times when England was at his best, she'd known he wasn't okay.

The idea that somebody has come all the way down the corridor to find him is laughable.

"Arthur?"

Someone tall drops down next to him, which is enough to provoke him into turning his eyes from the middle distance to meet bright blue eyes that stare back at him with a sort of confused inquisitiveness. After a few seconds, something inside him starts as he recognises worry in the mix of emotions too.

He still doesn't say anything.

An unfamiliar hand reaches out to gently touch his shoulder and the contact brings life back into him.

"What?"

The hand doesn't retract at the harsh tone, but it provokes a grin. "I was worried for a moment. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

England an island. For a very long time, the waters surrounding him had been his best and only defence. All anyone had to do was reach him, and he was lost.

"Hey, you know what they say. No man's an island, right? No need to close yourself up."

So someone had noticed. Someone had crossed the water that kept him away from the continent, kept Arthur from the other nations. In reality this someone had done it hundreds of years ago. 793.

He let out a sigh and the grin that was normally in the others tone faded, replaced with honest concern.

"Sorry? Norge always says that I-"

"Don't apologise. It's… probably what I needed to here."

A relieved smile. "Good. Defeats the point of coming out here if I upset you."

"Usually that's exactly why people follow me."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I've noticed."

Hurt flared up. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Took me a while to notice they were succeeding. You put on a good mask, Arthur."

"Centuries of practise."

"Hah, well, you don't need it anymore."

"What?"

"People don't tend to act like bastards to people I'm friends with. I think the axe helps."

A faint smile. "I'd imagine so. Does that mean we're friends then? Our nations don't have much to do with each other."

"Not just nations though, are we? If you're thinking like that, no wonder you're crying in a corridor."

With complete shock, he realised the words were true and tears were speeding down his face and dripping onto his clothes. His enlightenment brought them falling faster. Hundreds of years of bottled up emotion were free.

After a moment's pause, hesitation, hands moved to his face and brushed the tears away with gentleness they didn't look capable of. The pair sat in silence on the floor, his shaky breathing the only sound.

"All the shit they were saying isn't true."

No man's an island.

"And I'm on your side, you know."

_Give me strength_

Here it was.

Arthur smiled.

"Thanks."


End file.
